Blaine's Hair Crisis
by susanrsteart
Summary: This is a story on how Blaine Anderson's hair got all messed up. Read my story to find out more. I don't wanna spoil anything
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Blaine's Hair Crisis

Blaine Anderson was a senior in McKinley High. His Fiancé was in New York they had just got engaged the first week of School for Blaine. Blaine was not as tall as Kurt but the height didn't matter to him. Blaine wears a lot of hair gel to the point you can smell what flavor it is. He had on a blue long sleeved button down shirt with a bow tie to match. His pants were a khaki white color. They were very tight. It was 3 months sense he had seen the love of his life.

Winter vacation was about to come up soon. Blaine thought he would cheer Kurt up by seeing him in New York. Finn was subbing for the glee club until Mr. Schuster came back from his trip to take over again. "Hey I'm going to New York to visit with Rachel to save you money why don't you ride with me." Finn asked him, "Yeah that would be great! Thanks,Finn," Blaine said back.

The school was closed for the break and it was early the next morning when Finn picked Blaine up for the long trip to New York. Kurt loved things to do with fashion and what looked good with what. He was tall and slim looking. He wore the best clothes that he always designed himself.

This was his lucky day because he had no idea Blaine was coming to see him. They had Skyped but it wasn't the same as Blaine being there with him. He just got off the phone with Rachel. She needed help painting the apartment she shared with Santana. He left his house to go to the subway station to ride a cart to her and Santana's apartment building. He had just got there when he noticed Blaine had been helping her with painting the walls when a bucket of purple paint fell off the shelf and poured all over him.

He was covered from head to toe with the paint. "Oh no! I'm so sorry Blaine!" Rachel said as she giggled. She went over there to help get the bucket off his head. Kurt walked over to the both of them and slid down in the paint. "We look so funny but the water doesn't work yet they had to fix a leak." Rachel said to them while she was laughing so hard paint was coming out of her nose. They all three get up from the floor, but poor Blaine slips again and falls right back in it. "I think it's going to take Finn to help you this time he won't fall down he has slick proof shoes on," Rachel said, Blaine just sat there in the paint then laid down in it to make paint angels. "Where did Finn go?" Kurt asked, "He left to get more paint and some lunch for us." have you eaten yet Kurt?" Rachel asked. Rachel walks over to get her phone to call Finn to let him know that they were going to need more purple paint. "No, not yet. I was going to see if you wanted to order in to-night," Kurt said. Rachel dials the phone and Finn answers. "Hello? Oh hey baby what do you need? Oh No I'll get more purple paint and kurt a vegetarian burger then I'll be on my way there," Finn says as he hangs up the phone. Rachel goes to get the keys out of her purse to the apartment. "I'm going to wait on Finn I need the keys to open up the door when he gets here. Do you both want to wait here?" Rachel asked them both, "Rachel, we have no other choice but to wait. Blaine can't even get up without slipping down again in the paint!"Kurt explained while laughing, Finn just walked in with the paints and the lunch. "Here let me give you a hand," Finn says while reaching down for Blaine's hand. Blaine takes Finn's hand and Finn helps him up. "Man you're a mess! Do you want to go to Kurt's so you can get a shower to get all this paint off of you?" Finn asked Blaine. Kurt chimes in, "I have a better idea why don't you take us both back and I will help him myself." "I love that idea."Blaine says to Kurt excitingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Blaine's Hair Crisis

Finn goes to put a old sheet in the cab of the truck so there will not be purple pain on his seat. His truck was red with black interior with a mixture of black and red on the seats. Finn was tall and slender. Not only that, but he was also the captain of the McKinley High School football team when he was in high school. He was now a substitute teacher for Mr. Schuster. He was Kurt's older step brother and Rachel's boyfriend. He walked back into the apartment to grab Kurt and Blaine. "Alright guys! I am ready to take you home" Finn said while getting his keys and kissing Rachel before they left. They got into the cab. Finn started the truck and off they went to Kurt's house.

They got there and Kurt and Blaine thanked Finn for the ride home. "I'll call you when we're ready to come back to Rachel's apartment," Kurt said to his handsome brother. They walked into the house and Kurt closes the door behind him. "Let's get you cleaned up. The master bathroom is through my room," Kurt told Blaine. "Can you help me my beloved?" Blaine says to him while he takes Kurt's hands. "Yes, I will help you," Kurt says while trying so hard not to laugh at how ridiculous Blaine looked with all the purple paint all over him. They walk into the bedroom then Blaine starts to kiss Kurt's lips. He had not felt them in a long time. Then, he unbuttons Kurt's light yellow shirt then he starts to kiss his chest and neck. This entices him and turns him on as well.

Then Kurt does the same to Blaine. Blaine then unsnaps his paints he then pulls them off while Kurt moans with pleasure. He loved the way Blaine's hands felt on his body. The touch sent him into orbit. Then, Blaine takes his clothes off so they are both standing naked feeling each other, touching one another,then Kurt takes Blaine's hand and leads him to the bathroom.

"Let's get this paint off of you my darling," Kurt says as he turns the knob on the tub. The tub was huge for them both. Kurt helps Blaine in then he sits down slowly in the water, letting out a sigh then Kurt gets in behind him. Blaine slides forward so Kurt could sit down with him. "Can you wash the paint out of my hair?" Blaine asked while laying on Kurt's chest in the water. "Yes I can my darling," Kurt says as he reaches for a tall cup. "You need to close your eyes so I can wet your hair," Kurt says as he is filling the cup up with water. He then pours the water over Blaine's head then he does it again just to make sure it's good and soaked then he adds the shampoo to Blaine's head making it lather then massaging his head and scalp it started to tingle Blaine let out a sigh. He loved to feel Kurt's hands in his Kurt took the cup again to rinse it out. The purple paint was coming out also was his natural hair color. "There must have been bleach in the shampoo bottle he's going to kill me," Kurt said thinking to himself, Kurt pours another cup of water over his head. "Blaine, darling, I have something to tell you. Just please don't kill me and remember that I love you," Kurt said frightened. "I'm not going to do that I love you too!" Blaine said to him while feeling how clean his hair felt. "While I was washing the paint out of your hair your natural color came out as well someone put bleach in the shampoo bottle." Kurt said to him in tears, "Hey don't cry I love you I am not going to blame you for this." Blaine said while holding Kurt's face in his hands, He then turns toward Kurt he takes his hand stroking Kurt's dick.

"I bet Santana had something to do with this though," Kurt says as he moans. "I'm not worried about it right now," Blaine says as he strokes his dick some more. Blaine knew this turned Kurt on in the worst way. "Let's get out of the tub now," Kurt says moaning, they both get out of the tub soaking wet. Blaine pushes Kurt on the bed then he gets down on his knees and starts to suck Kurt's dick, Kurt moaning with each suck. Blaine makes it like he's sucking him like a sucker then Kurt erects and comes in Blaine's mouth. "Your turn now." Kurt says to him as he gets up off the bed, "My turn for what?"Blaine asked playfully. Blaine gets up off the floor his bleached curls dripping with water. Kurt pushes him on the bed then he lifts his legs and places them on his shoulders he takes the lube to his bottom squeezing it in his bottom then Blaine puts the condom on Kurt's dick Kurt then pushes his dick inside Blaine. He moves it in and out until he has a orgasm and Blaine is moaning loudly. "Kurt oh god. Kurt don't stop!"he says as he moans, Kurt moves faster inside him then Blaine passes out on the bed while Kurt erects inside him. Then, Kurt pulls out then he takes the condom off. He then lays down with Blaine they both were spent that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Blaine's Hair Crisis

This was the next day. There was a knock on the door, it was Santana needing her shampoo she had left it at Kurt's by accident. Kurt wakes up to the knocking he gets up to answer the door. "Kurt, hey. I seemed to have left my bleaching shampoo in the bathroom," Santana said. "Yeah I know. It bleached Blaine blond. He's got blond hair now," Kurt said, upset about it. Blaine was wondering where his fiancé went, so he got up to get dressed then he walks into the den. He sees Kurt is at the door talking to someone, so he walks over to be with him. "Nice hair," Santana says to Blaine."Nice hair! Come on, Santana! this isn't funny at the least!" Blaine says angrily, then Kurt is about to go get the shampoo bottle. "I look like a blond Madonna!"Blaine said while showing her the blond curls he has now. Kurt comes back with the bottle and hands it to Santana. "It's not my fault Kurt grabbed the wrong bottle and turned you into a blond," Santana said while walking away from the door. "Kurt didn't do this on purpose at all! How was he supposed to know there was bleach in the shampoo bottle?!" Blaine said, yelling at her. "I think that's a sign to leave now,San. I'll call you later, Kurt said while comforting his fiancé. "I'm going to call Rachel to come here to help me," Kurt tells him, then he takes Blaine by the hand and leads him back to the bedroom to rest before he got on the phone with her. "I'm going to be close by don't worry my lover." Kurt tells him. Then Blaine falls asleep. Kurt calls Rachel and she answers "Hello? Hey I need your help! Santana left her hair bleaching shampoo bottle here when she spent the night the other night I didn't see which one it was and used it on his hair now he is a blond." Kurt said.

"Wow, calm down! Where is Blaine now?" Rachel asked. "He is in the bed resting. We had a long night of passion,"Kurt told her. "That's why we didn't hear back from you guys! I have some friends who can help you out. Let me call them and make an appointment to see him. I'll send Finn over there later to pick you both up," Rachel said. "I'll pay for it if I have to. I feel like this is my fault!" Kurt said upset, "It's not your fault. Accidents happen, just like when he had paint all over him." Rachel said laughing. Rachel was Kurt's best friend. She was the best in the whole world besides Blaine. "You're the best Rachel thanks!"Kurt said to her while fixing breakfast for him and Blaine, "is the water fixed?" Kurt asked her. "Yeah, the leak is fixed now. I'm going to get a shower then call my friends to help Blaine." Rachel said then hangs up. Kurt goes to get the food tray to put the breakfast on. There were eggs and bacon with biscuits with gravy on top. He then walks into the room with the tray. Blaine is still sleeping, so Kurt walks over there to give him a kiss. He lays the tray down on the night table. He then leans down to kiss his moist lips because he loved the way Blaine's lips felt touching his. Blaine opens his eyes. "Good morning my love,"Kurt said as he grabbed the tray of food, Blaine sat up in bed smiling at his darling love. Then Kurt places the tray on Blaine's lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Blaine's Hair Crisis

"Eat up, my love. We have a busy day ahead of us," Kurt said to Blaine as he stroked his blond curls. Blaine then took Kurt's hand then kissed it softly. "What is going to happen my darling?" Blaine asked while eating the bacon on his plate. "Rachel has some really good friends who can help you with this hair disaster thanks to Santana,"Kurt said."I don't hate her, but just once I would love to give her a piece of my mind," Blaine said as he was finishing his breakfast. Meanwhile, Rachel was about to get in the shower to wash off. Finn was still sleeping. Rachel got in, turned on the shower and started to touch herself all over. She started to rub her breast then took her hand and started rubbing on her clit she let out a moan that woke Finn up. He started getting turned on by her moans. He took off his red shorts and white tank top, he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath. He walks to the bathroom to get in with Rachel. She moans louder. Finn then takes her into his arms kissing her passionately then he pulls her closer to him and he lifts her up to meet him holding her close to him. He then pushes his dick inside her. He goes in and out. "Oh, Finn! Uh don't stop, please don't stop," she said with each breath. "harder! I want you to go harder,"Rachel says as Finn works his dick harder and faster and he thrust inside her deeper as he could go. She tightens herself as he is inside her she lets out a loud moan. Finn then has multiple orgasms. Rachel passes out while Finn erects inside her he then pulls out of her. He then takes her to the bed and lays her down carefully , then he lays near her, spooning her from behind. They slept for a few hours. Making love can tire you out fast. Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine we're still laying in bed.

Blaine finished his breakfast then got up to wash off his plate. Kurt was laying on his stomach sleeping peacefully. He was still tired from his night of pleasure with Blaine. Blaine then got undressed and went to get a shower while Kurt slept. He remembers him telling him to not wash his hair yet. He had been sweaty and needed to wash off. Kurt woke up because the phone rang it was Rachel on the other end. "Hey I made a appointment with Shelly and her team or hair and color they will give him the works from shampoo to style to perm. I am sure they might have to cut and style it and the curl might come out because of the things they have to use to bring it back to life again,"Rachel said. "Great! What time is the appointment so we can be ready?" Kurt asked. "It's at 1 this afternoon. Finn is getting dressed and we're giving him a makeover," Rachel said as she lays on the bed. "Do you think he will like it? Blaine is funny about his hair," Kurt says to her as Blaine is walking back into the bedroom. "I think he will love it," Rachel said as she hangs up the phone. "Hey there, handsome. We need to get you ready for your appointment." Kurt said. Blaine needed a new look, a new style that would be easy for him to manage and wash out easy without doing the hair gel he looked so much better without it being in his hair they can tame the curls to were it's not going everywhere. Bye Bye hair gel, hello new look and style.

"Finn is here to pick you up my love," Kurt said as he was getting his card out of his wallet. "are you not coming with me?" Blaine asked with a puzzled expression. "Not this time. I have to clean up this place. I will be here when you get back though," Kurt said as he handed the card to Finn. "I'm ready to go now and get this over with," Blaine said with a sigh. Blaine walked out of the door to get in the truck. "Hey, he needs a lot of work done to him so if it takes all afternoon, rent a hotel for him. I'll come there later to surprise him," Kurt said to Finn as he locks the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine finished his breakfast then got up to wash off his plate. Kurt was laying on his stomach sleeping peacefully. He was still tired from his night of pleasure with Blaine. Blaine then got undressed and went to get a shower while Kurt slept. He remembers him telling him to not wash his hair yet. He had been sweaty and needed to wash off. Kurt woke up because the phone rang it was Rachel on the other end. "Hey I made a appointment with Shelly and her team or hair and color they will give him the works from shampoo to style to perm because I am sure they might have to cut and style it and the curl might come out because of the things they have to use to bring it back to life again." Rachel said, Great what time is the appointment so we can be ready? Kurt asked, "it's at 1 this afternoon Finn is getting dressed we're giving him a makeover." Rachel said as she lays on the bed, "Do you think he will like it Blaine is funny about his hair." Kurt says to her as Blaine is walking back into the bedroom, I think he will love it. Rachel said as she hangs up the phone, "Hey there, handsome. we need to get you ready for your appointment." Kurt said, Blaine needed a new look a new style that would be easy for him to manage and wash out easy without doing the hair gel he looked so much better without it being in his hair they can tame the curls to were it's not going everywhere. Bye Bye hair gel hello new look and style. "Finn is here to pick you up my love." Kurt said as he was getting his card out of his wallet, are you not coming with me? Blaine asked with a puzzled expression, "not this time I have to clean up this place I will be here when you get back though." Kurt said as he handed the card to Finn. I'm ready to go now and get this over with. Blaine said with a sigh, Blaine walked out of the door to get in the truck. "Hey he needs a lot of work done to him so if it takes all afternoon rent a hotel for him I'll come there later to surprise him." Kurt said to Finn as he locks the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn drives him to the salon it's on the other end of town."Hey you ready to look different from the way you look now?" Finn asked as he turned the wheel to make aright turn, "I guess because I thought it was them helping me not be blonde anymore." Blaine says curiously, We're here now Blaine. Finn says as he is turning off the truck."I'll be here when you come out and are ready." It's alright I will call Rachel Kurt told me to call her for you to come and get me. Blaine says as he is about to go to into the salon. He walks in and Jodi was there to greet him she was the receptionist at the salon. She had brown hair with blue eyes she was waring a slender dress. "Good Afternoon sir may I take your coat?" Jodi asked Blaine, Blaine gets out of the coat and hands it to her. I have an appointment to get my hair done. Blaine said with a puzzled look, "I know Shelly will be right with you." Jodi said, Shelly comes walking in the salon she just got back from getting pizza for everyone including her clients. "Hey Blaine Rachel told me all about what happened let's get this fixed." Shelly takes Blaine to the chair to do the assessment first. Lauren walks up to them. "Hi Blaine I'm the colorist I'm Lauren by the way." She said to him as she was putting on her gloves to get ready to work on him, "First thing we're going to do is color your hair then wait for it to set. Then Eve is going to wash it out real good." Lauren tells him as she is mixing the dye in the bowl, "Let's get started then." Blaine said with a frown. He hated to have his hair washed from someone else unless it was started applying the black dye to Blaine's head she started from the back to the sides to the front of it. Then they place him under the salon dryer. Alright this is going to take about 20 minutes to set. Blaine sits there quietly meanwhile Rachel calls the hotel there is a SuperStar 7 next to them. The receptionist answered the phone. "Hello how can I help you?" Shesaid, "hi I need a room for 1 please with room Service added." Rachel tells the receptionist as she gets out her card, "That will be 35 for the night who is the name under?" The receptionist asked, put it under Kurt Hummel. Rachel said, then she calls Kurt to let him know it's set up for him and Blaine for back at the salon it had been 20 minutes. Eve was coming over to get him. Hi I'm Eve I'll be shampooing you today. They go back to the shampoo area it was very small it only had 2 chairs. Blaine sat down in one of them. Then she leaned back the chair toward the sink. Blaine laid his head back in it. Eve turned on the water to wet Blaine's hair down. The water felt good on his head she then worked the dye gently through his hair to the roots then she rinsed it out. She walks over behind her is a shelf with shampoo bottles and conditioner bottles oil treatment bottles she pumped the blue looking bottle then walked back over to where Blaine was laying she rubs the shampoo in his hair then working it into a lather she was moving her fingers in circular motions to relax him even more Blaine let out a sigh this felt so good to him. Then she rinsed it went again to the counter and pumped the blue bottle again then rubbed it in his hair she started working it into a lather again to get all the dye out of his hair and off his scalp then she rinsed him a second time this put Blaine to sleep then she pumps a bright red bottle to rub on his head this was the conditioner to condition his hair so it would be soft and manageable after the hair cut. Then she rinsed it out. "Alright Mr. Anderson I'm finished." Eve said as she was turning off the water, "thanks Eve for the washing you did."Blaine said as he was getting up to walk over to the styles chairShelly comes walking over to Blaine "Let's get started with this." She takes the clippers and shaves the back a little bit then she feathers it out a little more. All done! Shelly says as she lays the clippers down now the next step was to rewash his hair again Eve had just left on break. "Lauren can you rewash Blaine's hair again?" Shelly asked as she was getting another client ready, "I'm doing a color on Mrs. Evens." Lauren says as she dips the brush in the dye. Someone walked in and around the corner it was Kurt ready to take Blaine to dinner he had taken the subway. "Hey I can do it for him." Jodi says while putting down Kurt in the book, Shelly said it's on the house she wants you both to look your best. Lauren said,Kurt walks back to the shampoo area where Jodi is waiting on them both to come back there. Eve just walked in the door with cups of coffee in her hands. "I'm going to wash Kurt's hair and Jodi can rewash Blaine's for him sense she was going to anyway." Eve said while putting the cups down on of the both go back there with Blaine walking behind them. "Hey there beautiful here for a shampoo?" Blaine asked while sitting down, Hey you look good! Kurt said excitedly, Jodi leans the chair down toward the basin then Blaine lays his head in it she pushes back his bangs then wets his hair down. Meanwhile Eve lays Kurt back in the sink she had already leaned the chair back. She turned on the water then takes the sprayer to wet Kurt's hair takes Blaine's hand and holds it as they are both being shampooed at the same time. Eve takes the bottle and put some of the shampoo on her hands and rubs them together then rubs them in Kurt's hair working up a lather then taking her fingers and massaging his head while Jodi was just now adding the shampoo to Blaine's hair and working it to a lather taking her fingers and massaging Blaine's head they both let out a sigh at the same time because it felt so Jodi and Eve both rinse the shampoo out of Kurt and Blaine's hair. "Finished now you both can get up."They say together, Blaine walks over to the styling chair and sits down then Shelly dries it and put a type of putty to give it softness. Then they blow out Kurt's hair. Kurt gets up to pay for Blaine's appointment. Shelly walks over to him "Kurt don't worry it's been paid for." Who could have paid for it? Kurt wondered as he put up his wallet, Finn just walked in "you both ready for some food I called room service it's in the hotel next door." Finn said as he sat down for a few mins, "I paid for it I wanted you to look amazing."Rachel said coming in from the heat outside, "awe Rachel you didn't have to do this." Kurt said with tears starting to form, Kurt gets up to walk over to her to give her a big hug. Now go enjoy your dinner its waiting on you," Rachel said as she hands the room key to Blaine.


	7. Chapter 7

They went into the hotel room. Blaine opened the door they walk into the room it was lavish like a honeymoon suite. Why would Rachel book a room this extravagant they were only engaged not married yet. The fact that she wanted them to enjoy there time together said a lot. They had dinner plates on the table with covers on them. Blaine uncovers the first plate it had stake a baked potato with a salad. He uncovered the other plate it had eggplant carrots and green beans. They start to sit down to eat. There is a knock at the door."I'm sorry we gave you the wrong room your room is on the other side of the salon." The Manager said, let me get our stuff. Kurt said as he went over to get the suit cases he had undone,They had to leave this extravagant room without room service and they hated it. Blaine called Rachel on the phone. "Hello" Rachel said as she answered the phone her, and Finn were in the middle of making out when Rachel answered the phone. "Hey we had to come back to the salon the room was a mistake the manager asked us to leave to go to another room so I told him to give us the money you paid for the room we're going home." Blaine said with disappointment, "I'm so sorry about this we will come and get you stay put." Rachel said as she was getting dressed, Rachel hangs up the phone. "Hey I herd you two have a dilemma? Shelly asked coming from the shampoo area, "yeah they gave us the wrong room we still wasn't able to get to eat."Kurt says as he is about in tears, "hey now I have a beach house you two can go there and I can finish Blaine's hair there He needs some highlights and a permanent I have a large tub with a head rest on the side of it. So he can lay down in the tub while you give him a relaxing bath but first I will need to do the highlight first."Shelly said while getting her purse to get the key out, "I will call Rachel and explain." Kurt said while getting out his phone, he Dials the number Finn answers, "hello this is Finn. hey "bro Shelly has a beach house she is letting us go there for the weekend." Kurt says, "that's great Kurt but how are you getting there?" Finn asked as he was getting out of the shower, can you take us? Kurt asked, "yes I can take you both down there." Finn said getting dressed, Rachel came out of the bathroom necked and started kissing on Finn's neck."Honey I have to take the boys to the beach house in Florida." Finn said, "They can fly there it would be better than driving Finn I want you here all to myself I'll pay for the tickets then." Rachel said while still kissing on Finn's neck, meanwhile Shelly over hears them talking about this I'll drive you both there plaines are expensive anyway. Shelly said as she was finishing up her last customer, then she rings her up then puts the money in the money bag to take to the bank. Then they got in the car to go to the bank to take the money there then drive from New York to Florida. It was going to be a long trip.


	8. Chapter 8

They started on the road they were almost out of gas they pull into this old gas station on the outskirts of town. They were almost to the boarder the boys were asleep in the car cuddled up to one another. Shelly saw that and got a quilt out of the back to cover them up. Then she goes in the store to pay for the gas then walks out to get in the car. Kurt wakes up out of sleep he was sweating badly."Shelly I'm not feeling so well." Kurt says as he is holding his tummy, this wakes Blaine up. He starts to feel Kurt's forehead it's hot with fever this can't be good Kurt starts to hurl on Blaine who is in the back seat with him. I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Kurt says crying about to hurl again, Shelly he's trowing up on me we need to get to the beach house soon!Blaine says worried about his love, we're almost there Blaine Shelly tells him as she turns into the beach house, Kurt hurled on Blaine again before he got out of the car Blaine had bent down to get his carrying case when it happened there was chunks in his hair. "I'm going to kill you Kurt!" Blaine said in a angry tone, I'm sorry I'm not feeling well! Kurt cried, I know your not let's get you and I a warm bath then put you to bed. Blaine said with vomit all over him, they were able to get out of the car. "Hey you did him a favor I will have to wash and dry his hair before I can add highlights" Shelly said as she unlocked the beach house the tub is right though the bamboo doors The shampoo is on the shelf next to the shower head it detaches. Shelly says as they walk into the bathroom together, let's get these clothes off of you my love your soaked with sweat. Blaine said, Shelly was running the bath water for them both I'm not looking at you both at all. Shelly says as she sticks her hand under to make sure it's not too hot, they both get in while Shelly has her head turned away. Blaine sighs, ahhh this feels so nice. I'm going to call my doctor he makes house calls. Shelly said as she leaves to get the phone,


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine moves closer to sit behind Kurt. "Hey Babe do you want me to wash your hair for you sense you not feeling well?" Blaine asked him as he was getting up to take the shower down to do so, "I would like that darling I feel so bad for doing to you what I did." Kurt said about to cry again, "hey now it's not your fault your sick I want to give you a bath then put you in bed." Blaine said to him. Shelly comes back to stand at the door."The doctor is on his way he will be here in 20 minutes do you need some help with him?" Shelly asked, I think I might need help with his hair and mine is a mess I don't want the doctor see vomit in my hair! Blaine says nervously, "I can get both of you let me wash Kurt's first." Shelly said as she turns on the water to wet Kurt's hair down. "Kurt Shelly is going to wash your hair then I'm going to put you to bed." Blaine tells him while he gets out of the tub, Shelly pulls up the shower knob to start it spraying she wets Kurt's hair down then she grabs the shampoo bottle and pours it in her hands then rubs them on Kurt's head then moving her fingers in circles making Kurt to walks back in the bathroom with a towel over him then Shelly washed out the shampoo from Kurt's hair "alright babe up you go I'll be in there with you shortly." Blaine says lifting him up out of the tub and helping him to bed, there is a knock on the door. It had been 20 mins. "Blaine you get back in the tub I'll get the door."Shelly says, she then walks out of the bathroom to open the door. "Hey doctor Stevens he's in the guest bedroom." Shelly says, "I'll be in there with you two shortly."


	10. Chapter 10

Shelly leaves the doctor with Kurt and walks back to the bathroom to help Blaine. Hey are you ready for me to wash your hair? Shelly asked him, Blaine didn't answer he had fallen asleep in the tub he had been exhausted from the trip down there "I'll just let him rest and go check on Kurt and see what the doctor says."she thought to herself, she walks quietly out of the bathroom to not wake Blaine. Then she walks back over to the guest room to check on Kurt. Alright young man you are to stay put in bed. Dr. Stevens said, he had also had given him a shot in his back hip "this will make you sleep and get rid of anymore nausea you have."The doctor said as he was putting up the bottle in his bag, what does he have Doctor? Shelly asked, "Kurt has a stomach virus it's very contagious anyone who was near him can catch it." The Doctor said, he then started to the door under no circumstances is anyone to go near him for at least 24 doctor said, "His Fiancé is with us Kurt threw up all over him." Shelly said, "were is he?" The Doctor asked, "he's in the tub resting right now I need to wash his hair out it has vomit in it." Shelly said as she was about to let him out,"if he gets sick it will have to take its corse I wrote a prescription of nausea medicine for Kurt but Blaine can take it as well if he gets bad." Dr. Stevens said.


	11. Chapter 11

Shelly walked back into the bathroom where Blaine was at he had just woken up. "I'm sory I dozed off I must have been exhausted how is my love" Blaine asked about to dunk himself under the water, "Hey I got that covered you just relax he's sick with a stomach virus."Shelly said as she grabs the small cup on the tub turns the water on and pours it over Blaine's head to get it wet, I won't leave his side I want to take care of him. Blaine says, Shelly pours another cup of water over Blaine's head it soaked 's get this stuff out of your hair now." Shelly says, she then takes the bottle and pours the shampoo on his head the puts the bottle down on the tub then rubs the shampoo though Blaine's curls he lets out a sign "ahh I'm relaxing now" he thinks to himself, Shelly then takes the cup and pours it over Blaine's head to get the shampoo out she does it again rubbing it out then she shampoos him one more time to make sure it is all clean then she adds the conditioner then rinses it out as well. Blaine lays back against the tub again."Thanks Shelly for the help I'll finish washing up then check on my love." Blaine says to her, then she walks out of the bathroom. Blaine finishes washing himself then he drains the water he gets up out to dry off with the towel Shelly left him to use he wrapped it around him and opened the door then walked into the guest room where Kurt was sleeping sat down on the bed to put on his clothes when Kurt started to wake up. Hey how are you feeling? Blaine asked him as he was getting ready for bed, I'm feeling better somewhat sorry I threw up on you though. Kurt said, just go back to sleep alright Shelly is in the main room if we need her. Blaine said getting into bed with Kurt, it was the next morning Kurt was still sleeping Blaine wakes up to see him still thought he would get up put on some clothes then greet Shelly with breakfast when she came down stairs. He got out eggs bacon made some biscuits then perked the coffee. Then he sat down to wait on Shelly. Blaine! Kurt yelled from inside the guest room, Blaine comes running in there Kurt had messed up the sheets with vomit and he had messed on himself as well. "Back to the bath tub." Blaine said as he took Kurt picking him up in his arms, Blaine was holding him tight so he would not drop him they get to the bathroom Blaine helps Kurt take off his clothes the underwear was soaked with diarrhea "let's get these to the washer my love."Blaine says as he walked out to the laundry room on the other end of the house, Shelly is downstairs by now. Hey what's going on? Shelly asked," it's Kurt he's still not well he's in the tub I've got to get back to him so I can help him." Blaine says about to walk back toward Kurt, "You know you will get sick taking care of him." Shelly warned him, "I don't care I Love him and he needs me." Blaine said with tears streaming down his face, "hey it's alright I understand your worried so I'm going to let you take care of him."Shelly said, she hands him a pill bottle with Kurt's name on it. What is this for. Blaine asked, it's to settle Kurt's tummy ache Shelly said, Blaine took the bottle with him laid it down on the dresser in the guest room then went to bathroom to clean Kurt up.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine walks towards the tub then grabs the cup on the side of it to cool Kurt down. He starts to pour the water over Kurt's head to get it wet so he could wash it for him. Then he takes the shampoo bottle pours some on his hands rubbing them together then applying it to Kurt's head then rubbing it till it lathered. He takes the cup and wets it a little then lightly scrubs Kurt's scalp with his fingertips in circles to relax him Kurt sighs and leans back on the tub. Then Blaine takes the cup then pours it over Kurt's head rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. Then he takes the washcloth puts soap on it and bathes Kurt's body this starts to turn Kurt on he started feeling himself get hard he wanted to feel Blaine inside him he didn't care if he was sick."There all clean my love let's get you to bed then give you this medication the doctor left for you." Blaine tells him as he lifts Kurt up in his arms like a baby, then he carries him to the bed and lays him down gently. "Will you get in bed with me please Blaine?Kurt asked him while lifting the covers, "I will later on my love right now I need to get you some soup in you and the medicine for your tummy aches." Blaine tells him, then he goes to the kitchen to make the soup but noticed a pot of chicken noodle soup was already fixed."Shelly did you fix this for us?" Blaine asked her, "yes I did your going to have a long night ahead I've got to get back but I will come back to get you Monday night." Shelly said as she walked out the door call me if you need to, Blaine shuts and locks the door. Then he walks back to the kitchen to get a bowl for the soup for Kurt to eat. He then walks back to the guest room. He gives Kurt the tray then the Pill for him to take. "This will make you sleepy my love but it will make you better we have the beach house all to ourselves and it's only Thursday night we got here Wednesday."Blaine said as he feeds him the soup on a spoon, Kurt's tummy was not hurting anymore but he was getting sleepy and Blaine knew it. Blaine took off his clothes and got into bed with Kurt. Meanwhile Shelly was back at the shop Sam had walked in to talk to her about getting a touch up on his hair. "Hey Shelly Rachel sent me here she said you could help me?" Sam said with one eye brow raised, yes I can what do you need done? Shelly asked as she was getting ready for her next client, I need it re colored to it's natural color. Sam said, "let me call on some friends of mine first to check on them then I will get Lauren to check out what else needs to be done tomorrow if that's alright."Shelly said, "Yeah I was planning on making an appointment." Sam said as he was about to leave,That's fine come in at 9am then we will get started on you then. Shelly said, then she picks up the phone to check on the guys. Meanwhile back at the beach house. Blaine and Kurt were both sound asleep it had been an exhausting day for him taking care of his love. It was late when the phone rang Blaine didn't hear it. Shelly hung up after the 5th ring "they might be sleeping." she thought to herself, she gets in the car to drive home I'll call and check on them tomorrow. Shelly though as she was unlocking the door to her house.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt woke up again he was about to throw up again this time Blaine grabbed the trash can for him to throw up in. He did it so Kurt wouldn't throw up on him again but Kurt missed the trash can Blaine was holding up and blows chunks in his hair Shelly just washed my hair yesterday! Blaine says angry, I'm sorry Kurt starts to cry, it's alright it's not your fault I'm going to give you some more medication then I'm going to get a shower then sleep on the sofa just for tonight my says, he then give Kurt the medicine to help him. Then he walks down the hall to get in the shower he opens the bathroom door then closes it behind him. He then gets in he wets his hair down washing it first then cleaning up his body then getting out of the shower he wrapped up in a towel. He left out to check on Kurt he was sound asleep again. He got his clothes on and went to the sofa to get some sleep while Kurt was sleeping it had been at least 15 hours sense he became sick he had 14 more hours to go before the worst was would be glad when Kurt would be well. He just hoped he didn't catch was the next morning Kurt slept through the night. Blaine woke up Rachel was standing right in front of him. "Hey Shelly told me Kurt was sick"? Rachel asked, yeah he's sleeping still I believe. Blaine said, "You can rest now I'm here for a little while Sam dropped me off this morning." Rachel said as she was covering him up with a blanket, Blaine drifted off to sleep. Rachel went into the bathroom to grab the towels the washcloths to put in the washing machine. Then she came out of the laundry room toward the kitchen to fix her and Blaine some food for later when he woke up. Then she went to check on Kurt. Kurt had just woke up long enough to see Rachel then fall asleep again. Rachel walks back to sit in the chair across from the sofa Blaine is finally wakes up "Hey he's still sleeping I fixed us some food it's burgers and fries it's at the table." Rachel said, Blaine was starved he had not thought about eating before he had been taking care of his fiancé he got up from the couch to the table to eat with Rachel. He finished it then went back to the couch to relax he was glad Rachel was there so he could relax while she stayed over until Sam came back for her in the morning. Blaine closed his eyes and was gone. Rachel went to get a shower then went to check on Kurt he was still sleeping sound. Shelly told Rachel she could sleep in her bed and Blaine could sleep with Kurt or on the couch. Rachel went to Shelly's bedroom in the beach house she put on her silky nightgown and turned the covers back and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning was beautiful. Kurt had just woken up he was hungry. Blaine! Kurt called for him as he was getting up out of bed for the first time in 2 days. He was ready to kiss his darling love and tell him how much he missed his kisses how warm they felt on his. He walked into the living room and saw Blaine asleep on the coach he looked peaceful Kurt didn't want to wake him up. Rachel had just walked out of the bedroom with her over night bag. Hey"she whispered? how are you feeling? I feeling well now. Kurt said to her as he went to the kitchen part of the beach house, he knew a way to wake Blaine up without touching him fix them a cup of coffee he filled the coffee pot with water then filled the coffee maker putting the filter in and putting the pot back on the maker. Blaine starts to smell the aroma of the coffee and wakes up. He sees Kurt at the coffee maker and gets up off the couch to give him a kiss. He walks over to the kitchen part and plants a juicy wet kiss on his love it took Kurt's breath away he wanted more than just a kiss."Rachel we will be back much later I want to spend time with Blaine for a long while." Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine by his hand, "that's fine Sam is on his way to get me he's down the beach now about to park the truck." Rachel tells them both as she turns to get her suitcase, she gives them a huge hug and walks out the door to get in the truck. Sam and Rachel then drove off. "I thought they would never leave!" Kurt said as he closed the door and locked it, "now where were we oh yeah it's bath time for you Mr." Kurt told him as he pulled him to the bathroom, "I guess I do need a good scrubbing I've been staying up with you." Blaine said as he took off his cloths and got in the tub full of water and bubbles, then Kurt comes from behind him "close your eyes I need to pour water over your head." Kurt said as he got the large picture of water, Kurt starts to feel the water being poured over his head it was warm and not too hot then Kurt grabs the shampoo bottle pours it in his hands rubs them together then applies it to Blaine's head he then rubs it in his hair making it lather then Kurt fills up the picture and pours the water over Blaine's head getting all the shampoo out then he leans over to kiss him. I want you inside me. Blaine tells Kurt, I'm plaining on it all night long I'm going to make you squeal Mr. Anderson, Kurt told him as he reached down under the water to grab Blaine's dick and starts to rub it slowly up and down Blaine tightens up and let's out a moan. Then he turns to kiss Kurt. "Why don't you get in with me so I can give you a scrub now." Blaine says, "later on right now it's your turn to get a good scrubbing." Kurt says as he takes the rag and soaped it up to scrubs Blaine's chest. Blaine just lays back against the tub. Kurt then pours the water to clean the soap off his chest. Let's go to the bedroom now," Blaine says.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt drains the water from the tub then hands Blaine a towel I'll meet you down there don't be too long. Kurt says as he's leaving to go to the guest room, "what was he up to?" Blaine thought to himself, meanwhile Kurt is already in the guest bedroom he had gotten the lube out of the bag this time it won't hurt like it did the first time they had sex. Blaine comes walking in the room. lay on your stomach my darling Kurt tells him as he is getting the lube to squirt inside Blaine's butt hole. Blaine tenses up because it was cold. Kurt had made his dick hard already without any help then he lays down on Blaine spreads his legs apart then pushing his dick inside Blaine's bottom Kurt slowly moves up and down in and out until Blaine moaned oh Kurt oh no don't stop Blaine said though each moan then Kurt comes inside him Blaine had passed out on the bed and was fast asleep. Kurt then went to get the rag he had used earlier he cleaned himself up then cleaned Blaine up as well then they both were sleeping. Blaine woke up about to puke he grabbed the trash can close by him oh no he had come down with what Kurt had then he hurled in the trash can. This woke Kurt up I'll call Shelly. Kurt picks up the phone to call Shelly. The phone rings then Shelly answers it half asleep "Hello?"Hey it's Kurt Blaine is sick with what I had I need your help I don't want to get sick again!" Kurt tells her worried,"Kurt you won't at all you just had it." Shelly tells him she gets the pills out of her purse she forgot to leave them before she had left, "Kurt I'm on my way down there I need to bring you guys the medicine the doctor gave you when you had this I can tell you it's going to be a long drive down there and I'll stay the rest of the weekend before we leave to come back here I'll bring the highlight stuff with me for later to put them in his hair because I'm sure he's going to want to look good after he is over being sick. Shelly said as she was hanging up the phone.


	16. Chapter 16

Shelly had just got there Blaine was in the bathroom puking and dry heaving he didn't have anything else to puke up his stomach was hurting and soar from the vomiting he had done. "Hey Hun Kurt call me early this morning to come back to help you both why don't I get you some water and some meds the doctor gave me to give to you then it's resting for you." Shelly told him, Shelly helps Blaine off the floor he was burning up. Shelly felt Blaine's forehead it was warm to the touch Kurt didn't have a fever with his unless the doctor forgot to tell her he did. Let's check your temp is that alright Blaine? Shelly ask him while getting the ear thermometer, yeah it's alright. Blaine tells her, he can barely talk he was weak from all that vomiting he did. She stuck the thermometer in his ear it started beeping to show it was working. Then it beeped again to let her know it was done she checked it. It read 100.5 "just as I thought you have got a fever lets get you back in bed." Shelly tells him, they walk back into the guest bedroom she puts Blaine back in bed. "How is he? Kurt asked, He's running a fever so you stay in my room I'll sleep on the couch until it's gone I don't want you sick again," Shelly said closing the guest bedroom shutting Kurt out of there, Kurt go out to the pool and go swimming I'll join you shorty after I give Blaine another pill to help him tells him as she hands Blaine a glass of water and the pill, this will help with the nausea you're feeling Shelly tells him, then she walks to her room to put on her bathing-suit Kurt was already at the pool he had just gotten his hair wet from going under the water.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a tall slender girl with her best friend Jen they were laying on the pool deck on towels to get a tan. Then there was a splash behind him the slender girl jumped in the pool behind him. Hi I'm Jessica me and Jen are renting the other beach house it's next to yours Jessica said holding out her hand to shake Kurt's Shelly looks out the window before stepping out to the pool she was going to check to see if Blaine was resting in the guest room. She had peeked in on him he was sound asleep curled up like a child wanting his closes the door then walks out to the pool. "Hey Shelly this is Jessica and Jen they came to stay the summer." Kurt said, it was warm in Florida that time of year Jessica lived for the hot claimant area's. Splash Jen had jumped in the pool and water soaked Shelly. "Might as well get in now Kurt I left the room opened to listen out for Blaine." Shelly said, alright I was like that when I was sick. Kurt said to them, what's wrong with your friend? Jessica asked, "He's my fiancé he's sick with a stomach virus." Kurt told them, "I'm sorry to hear that." Jen told him, yeah I hope he gets to feeling better Jessica says, Kurt is swimming under the water Blaine wakes up crying in pain Shelly is busy talking to Jen. They don't hear Blaine calling out to Kurt. Kurt comes up for air. Jessica was dried off. Kurt I'll go check on him for you sense your in the pool I don't mind. Jessica said, "no that's fine his medication is on the table in the guest bedroom." Kurt tell her, Jessica puts on her flip flops and wraps a towel around her then walks to ward the house. She enters the house to find Blaine almost off the bed she grabs him and puts him back on the bed before she knew it he started puking again he puked all over himself and the bed sheets."Hi I'm Jessica Kurt wanted me to check on you we herd you crying out for help but I was the only one out of the pool to come see about you." Jessica said to him as she was helping him. Blaine didn't say much to her he was so sick and couldn't talk but he nodded his head. "I will be right back I'm going to clean you up and change the sheets." Jessica said. She walks out to the pool area to talk to them. "Kurt want is his name he couldn't tell me from him throwing up so much." Jessica said, it's Blaine Jessica his name is Blaine, Shelly told her, "Alright thanks I'm going to stay with him you guys enjoy the pool,'Jessica said.


End file.
